


The Kiss

by parapraxis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/pseuds/parapraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha have always had a unique relationship, but after Misha's slight of hand trick on stage, Jensen finds himself conflicted about how he feels towards the other man.  Attempting to confront Misha about the on-stage kiss leads to something completely unexpected for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountessCastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCastiel/gifts).



> Written for CountessCastiel. Happy birthday, Mishamigo!
> 
> Based on [this kiss](https://38.media.tumblr.com/a3318009708138f377e525a97ef948e8/tumblr_n8gl5a9fM71s8ygyto1_1280.jpg). Yes I know there are more Cockles moments prior to this single event, but this is where my brain took me today, and I went with it. 
> 
> Forgive any typos, they belong to me and are a product of shitty proofreading.
> 
> If you're not a fan of RPS, please leave now. This work is not written with any disrespect towards Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, or their respective wives and families. It is fiction and a product of my own daydreaming. No one is forcing you to read it. 'Nuff said.
> 
> Also, if you happen to be Misha Collins...I'd warn you to turn back now, but that will only make you read further, so I'll just say...enjoy...? 
> 
> The rest of you...Enjoy!

Jensen’s chest was rising and falling in heavy heaves as he stood in front of the closed hotel room door, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he tried to rein in his emotions. Torn between anger and arousal, he was seriously pissed at Misha for the stunt he’d pulled during their panel, but mostly because he couldn’t stop thinking about it. That stupid kiss must have only lasted for two seconds, but Jensen knew that the fans would never let either of them forget it. And goddamn Misha for moving his hand…

Setting his jaw, Jensen raised his fist and pounded on the door. Holding onto his feelings of anger, Jensen was intent on berating Misha as soon as the door opened, but he could sense the other man’s approach and that anger began to give way to something else entirely. As the door opened and that smile of recognition began to peel back Misha’s face, Jensen practically lunged forward. Hands fisting around the front of Misha’s shirt, Jensen bulldozed him back into the room, letting the door slam shut behind them as he shoved the shorter man up against the closet door.

Misha grunted in surprise, hands grasping for purchase at Jensen’s biceps as his mind tried to wrap around what the fuck had just happened. Jensen could see the cloud of confusion that darkened the lapis blue depths of Misha’s eyes. “Jens—“

“Shut your mouth.” Jensen panted, fingers twisting tighter around the soft fabric of Misha’s shirt as he pinned Misha against the door with his body. “Why?”

Misha’s tongue flicked out over his dry lips, his brow furrowing slightly as his mind tried to process what was happening and what Jensen was asking. “What do you mean? Why what?”

“You know what.” Jensen’s eyes were drawn towards those full lips—palest of pinks and slightly parted. The barest glisten of saliva under the soft lights in the room made Jensen want to lean in and lick Misha’s mouth, and he gritted his teeth in irritation at his response. “Why did you move your hand?”

“I—I’m sorry,” Misha stammered slightly, still taken aback by Jensen’s sudden roughness. “It was just—I was just fooling around, Jay. You know that.”

“On stage, Misha!” Jensen growled, lightly shaking the other man. “Do you have any idea…you stupid, fucking…”

Jensen growled again, irritated that he couldn’t even complete a thought and roughly released Misha as he spun away from him, dragging his hands through his hair. Misha remained plastered against the door, and Jensen could almost feel his apprehension to say or do anything. Releasing a heavy sigh, Jensen dropped his chin to his chest and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Stealing the opportunity, Misha spoke softly, voice sincere. “Jens, I’m sorry. I had no idea you’d be this upset about it. It was stupid of me, and…I’m sorry.”

“Do you even know why I’m pissed, Misha?” Jensen asked as he turned to face the other man. Misha looked at him for a long moment before he shook his head with a slight shrug. “Because every fucking fangirl with a camera caught that moment on film.”

Misha’s brow furrowed. “And?”

“Jesus Christ, man… do you really not get it?”

“Apparently not. What difference does it make? We screw around like that all the time! All of us do.”

“Yeah, well this is different, and you know it!” Jensen hollered. He could see the confusion deepening on Misha’s face, and it only served to irritate him further. In two steps, he had Misha pinned against the door again. Misha’s expression was twisting into annoyance, hands trying to push Jensen back as he finally had enough of being manhandled by his friend. 

“Jesus, Jensen! What is your fucking problem?!”

“You fucking idiot.” Jensen rumbled as he hauled Misha into a fierce kiss. Misha’s squawk of surprise was stifled by Jensen’s mouth as he froze in shock for several seconds before ultimately melting against the other man with a soft moan.

Jensen felt like he was in a hurricane of emotions—anger, fear, confusion, lust, and blinding need swirling inside of him in a dizzying frenzy. Part of him wanted to punch Misha in his adorable face while the other part of him wanted to suck the breath right out of Misha’s lungs. There was something satisfying about the scrape of Misha’s stubble against his chin, something warm and comforting about the way Misha’s hands came up to cup Jensen’s face, something incredibly sexy about the press of Misha’s body as Jensen held him against that closet door. It was wholly overwhelming, and Jensen had to completely pull away before either of them had the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Breathless and panting, Jensen moved several paces away to clear his head, annoyed by the tremble in his hand as he braced himself on the opposite wall, facing away from Misha. He could hear the other man breathing heavily behind him, winded as if he’d just taken a jog around the hotel, and it was doing nothing to help calm his libido. 

“Jens?”

“Shut up, Misha.”

“Stop telling me to shut up, you ass,” Misha’s voice was slightly gruff from exasperation. “Tell me what the hell is going on with you. You come in here acting like you’re about to kick my ass or kill me, and you kiss me instead? Excuse me but…what the fuck, Jensen?”

Jensen couldn’t turn around to look at Misha, knowing that it would push him completely over the edge, and he was terrified of falling. “I don’t know, man…I just…I don’t know.” 

There had always been chemistry between the two of them, no matter how hard Jensen had tried to deny it, but the playful banter and flirting had always been just that: Playful. There’d never been anything serious behind it. At least not for him…or so he’d always believed until today. Sure he’d been curious about it—wondered what it might be like with Misha—but the thoughts always left him feeling conflicted between arousal and disgust. 

“I’m not gay.” Jensen found himself affirming in response to the chaos in his head.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Came the sarcastic reply from Misha. “That wasn’t what I asked you.”

“Fuck! Misha!” Jensen slammed his fist against the wall, dropping his forehead against it heavily before finally turning around to face the other man. Confusion crinkled Misha’s brow in the most adorable way possible, pulling at Jensen’s heartstrings. As his eyes swept down Misha’s front, he saw the rumpled fabric of his shirt where Jensen had clutched him, and it drew him forward like a magnet. He sighed as his hands smoothed out the wrinkles, avoiding Misha’s eyes. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“I couldn’t even begin to tell you,” his voice was soft, but playful none-the-less and helped Jensen to relax a fraction. Sensing the change in demeanor, Misha pushed his fingers through Jensen’s hair and gently pulled their foreheads together. “Talk to me. What’s going on in there?”

“You drive me crazy, that’s what’s going on.” Jensen growled, closing his eyes and threading his arms around Misha’s waist, pulling him closer. “What the fuck have you done to me? I was fine until that stupid stunt today.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I fucking want you so bad right now I can’t stand it…and it fucking pisses me off.”

“Because you’re not gay.” It wasn’t a question, but Jensen opened his eyes and glared at Misha in response anyways. Misha pulled back a little to look at him. “You realize I’m not gay either, right?”

“Yeah, but you’re…different. You’re okay with…you know.”

“Okay with what?”

“Fucking a dude.” Jensen said tightly, closing his eyes again.

There was silence for a moment, making Jensen open his eyes again to find Misha trying to contain a laugh. Seeing the anger boil behind Jensen’s eyes, Misha sobered slightly. “I’m not laughing at you, Jay, it’s just…you do realize you came to me just now and kissed _me_ , right? Kissing you on stage was just me fooling around with you, so…whether you’re okay ‘fucking a dude’ or not, it was your choice to be here right now.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “It’s not dudes, man…it’s just you, Mish. You’re the only one that makes me feel so mixed up like this.”

“How long have you felt that way? Can’t just be from this afternoon, can it?”

Closing his eyes once again, Jensen sighed softly, resting his forehead back against Misha’s. “A while, I guess. I dunno. I mean, I didn’t really think about it seriously until today.”

“But you have thought about it?” There was genuine surprise in Misha’s voice and Jensen felt himself blushing.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance at the coloration in his cheeks. “Of course I have. You’re fucking adorable and the way you make me feel when we mess around…I dunno…I’ve always liked it, I guess. I just…man I feel like an idiot right now, and I know I shouldn’t even be here, but…fuck, Misha…I don’t want to leave, but I’m afraid to stay.”

“Jensen, I’m not going to make you do something you don’t want. Believe me when I say I’m flattered as hell, but it’s pretty obvious how conflicted you feel about this and I don’t want you to regret anything that might happen. Your friendship means more to me than my feelings for you.”

“How do you feel about me? Seriously.”

A soft laugh escaped Misha as a puff of air through is nostrils, making Jensen open his eyes again. He found Misha’s eyes closed, a smile pulling at his lips. “What? You mean I haven’t been completely obvious this whole time?”

“Apparently not.” Jensen replied, echoing Misha’s earlier sentiment, and still waiting for a straight answer. “So…?”

Misha opened his eyes, looking up into Jensen’s through his long dark lashes, and stealing his breath away. Jensen could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, waiting for the response. Lifting his head slightly, Misha brushed his nose against Jensen’s and leaned in, kissing him gently. As the kiss ended several moments later, Misha finally answered him in a hushed tone, “I’m in love with you, you fucker.”

Whether it was just the thing Jensen needed to hear to convince him that this was okay, or he got swept up in the flood of his emotions, he wasn’t sure. All he knew in that moment was that he loved Misha too, and he needed him more than anything. Crushing Misha against him, Jensen sealed their lips together, sweeping his tongue across Misha’s lower lip and drawing a soft moan from the other man. The sound traveled straight to Jensen’s core, fanning the embers of desire that had been smoldering since earlier that afternoon.

Misha, however, was managing to stay level headed and flattened his palms against Jensen’s chest, pulling back from the kiss. “Are you sure about this, Jay? _Really_ sure?”

Cupping Misha’s face, Jensen looked into those sparkling blue eyes with complete sincerity. “Shut your damn mouth, Dmitri.”

The use of Misha’s real name made him almost giddy as he grinned stupidly up at Jensen. When Jensen lowered his lips to Misha’s again, Misha knew better than to question it. Maybe Jensen would regret whatever happened later, but right now the other man wanted it, and Misha wasn’t about to deny him anything.

Jensen pushed Misha back up against the closet door, earning a growl from the other man before Misha twisted them around, pushing Jensen’s back against the closet instead. “Stop pushing me around,” Misha’s voice was deep and husky like Castiel’s and it made Jensen grin despite himself.

“What’s the matter, Cas?” He teased, pulling Misha up against him, and pressing their hips together. The fit felt different than it did with a woman, and Jensen found he liked the press of Misha’s stiff bulge against his own. Rubbing against it, he also found it was easier to get friction and make himself feel good than it was against a woman’s curves. It felt so good he almost forgot he was in the middle of teasing Misha. “Don’t like getting overpowered?” 

Misha’s eyes fluttered a little as he pressed his hips forward, enjoying the sensation. “Shut the hell up, Jensen. Your smugness will kill the mood.”

“Mmm…will it?” He slid his hands down over Misha’s ass, pressing him forward as he gave a sharp thrust with his hips. 

Misha reached behind him, grabbing Jensen’s wrists and forcing them up against the closet door next to Jensen’s head. Jensen raised his eyebrows, smirking as Misha leaned in close to his lips. “You forget, I have a little more experience with this than you do and I know exactly how to make you beg.”

Knowing Misha was right, Jensen chewed on the inside corner of his lower lip for a moment. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, trust me, baby…” Misha nipped softly just under Jensen’s jaw. “I definitely would.”

Drawing in a breath as he shuddered slightly, Jensen flexed his fingers, itching to touch the other man again. Misha grazed the side of his neck with his teeth before laving the skin with his tongue, making Jensen moan softly in response and tilt his head to give him better access. An alternating sweep of lips, teeth and tongue worked its way up his neck, along his jaw, to the juncture just under his ear before Misha took his ear lobe in his mouth and gently sucked.

“You’re lucky I’m feeling merciful right now,” he murmured into Jensen’s ear. “How about you tell me what you want, Jay?”

“Jesus, Misha…” Jensen groaned, mouth dry and heart racing. “I can’t even think right now.”

Letting go of one of Jensen’s wrists, Misha slid his hand down the other man’s body and squeezed the bulge in Jensen’s jeans. “What would Dean tell Cas to do right now?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jensen panted, dropping his head back against the door. “You seriously want to do this in character?”

“If it helps.” Misha offered with a slight shrug, his hand finding a tantalizing rhythm between rubbing and squeezing .

Jensen looked at him with some uncertainty. Fucking around in character could either make things easier or completely complicate matters, but there was something inherently hot about looking in Misha’s eyes as he said, “Blow me, Cas.”

Misha grinned, leaning in to kiss Jensen as he released his other wrist and brought his hands down to Jensen’s belt. Emboldened by adopting his Dean persona, Jensen wrapped a hand around the back of Misha’s neck, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss. Tongue striking forward, he was instantly granted access to the inside of Misha’s mouth, and moaned softly at the spicy taste of cinnamon still sticking to Misha’s taste buds from the gum he’d been chewing earlier. 

Jensen was so busy memorizing the taste and feel of Misha’s mouth that it wasn’t until a warm hand covered his cock that he realized Misha’s hand was down the front of his pants. For a moment he was torn again between disgust and arousal—the feel of a guy’s hand on his junk just wasn’t natural in any way, but the fact that it was Misha somehow made it okay. Misha took over the dominate role, his own tongue surging forward to explore Jensen’s mouth just as thoroughly as his hands worked Jensen’s jeans down his hips.

Putty under Misha’s ministrations, Jensen could only stand there—supported by the door behind him—with his mouth hanging open as Misha’s tongue wrapped around his. It was like liquid velvet, and it was the best kiss Jensen had ever had, he decided. He groaned in protest when Misha’s lips left his, earning a chuckle from the other man as Misha lifted Jensen’s shirt off over his head before tossing it aside.

“This is getting a little one-sided, isn’t it?” Jensen managed to ask as Misha’s lips found his collarbone. 

Misha chuckled again, pushing Jensen’s hands away as they reached for the hem of his shirt. “You had your chance when I asked you what you wanted. Now you can just stand there and suffer.”

Jensen hissed through his teeth as Misha bit down sharply on his nipple. “I told you to blow me, not torture me,” he argued.

Smirking, Misha flicked his tongue over the hardened nipple, then slid his hands down Jensen’s torso as he sank to his knees. “I think you told _Cas_ to blow you. _Misha_ was taking advantage of an opportunity.”

“Jesus, you’re not going to refer to yourself in third person during sex are you?”

Misha dropped his head back with a laugh, hands stroking the back of Jensen’s thighs. “I wasn’t, but now I just might.”

Threading his fingers into Misha’s dark hair, he gave a light tug on the strands. “Save the sass and suck me off already.”

Simply saying the words for shock value, Jensen had to inwardly grin in triumph as Misha looked up at him with a mixture of surprise and desire, no witty comeback falling from his tongue as he smirked up at Jensen and leaned in to nip at a hipbone. Misha’s hands ghosted up the front of Jensen’s thighs, one hand moving between his legs to cup his balls as the other wrapped around his cock, stroking a few times as Misha kissed his way towards it. Once again looking up into Jensen’s eyes, Misha held Jensen in front of his face and flicked his tongue over the strap of skin just under the head. Jensen jerked in response, knees almost buckling as a shudder of pleasure rippled through his entire body.

Misha kissed the head of Jensen’s cock, then ran the tip of his tongue along the slit, collecting the clear secretion of precum before swirling his tongue around the head completely. Jensen was mesmerized by the sight of Misha’s tongue on his cock, his mind already in overdrive from pleasure. He watched Misha lick his lips again before the other man opened his mouth to take Jensen’s cock into it.

“Fuck…” he whispered, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Misha’s mouth as he swallowed Jensen in inch by inch. His mouth was hot and wet, and Jensen was sure that he was going to make Misha gag if any more of him disappeared into the orifice, but Misha only moaned and continued to take Jensen in all the way to the base. “Fuuuuck…”

Letting his head fall back against the door, his fingers tightened in Misha’s hair as he fought the urge to thrust. Misha moaned again, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through Jensen’s cock and making him practically convulse in response. Before he was even able to completely recover, Misha was working his way back to the tip, hollowing his cheeks to creating a strong vacuum around Jensen’s cock, and drawing a cry of pleasure from Jensen. This time he couldn’t help himself as he rocked his hips forward. The resistance against the sensitive skin was the sweetest feeling in the world, and Jensen couldn’t stop from doing it again, and again.

Misha pushed his mouth down Jensen’s swollen cock to meet each thrust and let Jensen pull himself out to the tip on each return. The hold on his hair was slightly painful, but Jensen quickly realized how hard he was pulling and carded his fingers through the strands instead as he fucked Misha’s mouth. Watching Jensen was completely erotic—his eyes half-lidded in pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he panted, and his perfect, lean body almost a light golden color under the hallway light above them. He was perfection personified and Misha couldn’t help but moan in response to everything that was happening. If he’d known a silly little kiss would have brought Jensen’s walls crumbling down, he would have done it ages ago. He also knew, though, that it was their years of closeness that was the cause of what was happening now—the kiss was just the catalyst. Any sooner, and Jensen might have ended their friendship rather than furthered it.

“Misha…” The exhale of pleasure pulled Misha’s attention back to the moment and he gave Jensen’s balls a squeeze, lapping the underside of his cock as Jensen continued to rock into him, fucking his mouth with near-complete abandon. Jensen groaned, looking down at Misha as he slowed his thrusts, watching his cock slip in and out of Misha’s mouth. “Fuck…you’re beautiful.”

Feeling his cheeks redden, Misha could only look up at Jensen with a softened expression in response, fingers stroking the seam of his balls lightly as he increased the suction just around the head of Jensen’s cock, tongue lapping the underside. He’d learned enough over the years to know exactly how to make someone cum nearly on command. Jensen threw his head back, fingers twisting into Misha’s hair again as he cried out.

“Fuck, Misha!”

Misha seized that moment, slipping his mouth halfway down Jensen’s cock as he wrapped one hand in the middle to meet his lips, sucking hard as he stroked Jensen with mouth and hand combined. A strangled cry issued from Jensen’s throat, loud enough to echo out into the hallway, as Jensen spilled himself into the waiting mouth. Misha moaned around him, keeping up the pressure in his mouth and letting the fluid collect at the back of his throat until Jensen was spent, then swallowing before he milked Jensen a few more times, gathering the last of his cum on his tongue and letting him slip from between his lips.

Jensen shuddered, half collapsed against the closet door, still gripping the sides of Misha’s head for support as his body rocked with aftershocks of pleasure. Misha wiped the wetness from his mouth on the collar of his shirt and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s thigh before standing and leaning in to kiss his lips. Greedily, Jensen thrust his tongue into Misha’s mouth, trying to taste himself, but still only finding the taste of cinnamon and something distinctly Misha.

“Jesus…fuck…Misha.” Jensen panted, fingers running through Misha’s hair over and over.

“You’re welcome,” Misha laughed softly.

Jensen cracked one eye open at him, hesitating for a moment before he pulled Misha against him, kissing him and wrapping his arms around him loosely. “Don’t get cute.”

“Mmm.” Misha shrugged playfully. “Too late.”

Jensen smiled despite himself, and sighed as reality began to set back in. “So what happens now?”

“Whatever you want to happen.”

“What do you want to happen?”

“Jay, I got more than I ever expected the minute you kissed me. You know how I feel, the ball’s in your court.”

Jensen licked his lips, looking at Misha with an unreadable expression. “What if I don’t know what I want?”

“Then you don’t have to decide right now.” Misha kissed him one more time, then stepped back and retrieved Jensen’s shirt from the floor, tossing it to him as he sat on the edge of the bed to let Jensen dress. “The only thing I want you to promise me is that you won’t feel weird after you leave here.”

Jensen shrugged his shirt on and tugged his pants up, fastening them as he considered Misha’s request, chewing on the inside corner of his lip. He moved to sit next to Misha on the bed. “I don’t want to feel weird after I leave, but I don’t know that I can promise you I won’t. I need to deal with how I feel about you…about this…and think about where I want this to go. You’re not…expecting like a relationship are you?”

“Define relationship.”

“Uh…boyfriends...?” Jensen managed after some hesitation, the word feeling foreign in his mouth.

Misha laughed softly. “Tempting, but I think we’re both a little too old and a little too married for those kinds of labels. However, if you want to call me your fuck buddy, you can.”

Jensen blinked, trying to wrap his mind around that term in relation to Misha and not quite able to make it fit somehow. “You’re such a romantic.” He deadpanned. “How about we not think of labels right now. I’m just saying you’re not going to be leaving your wife or anything for me, right?”

“Umm…” Misha pretended to seriously consider that option for a minute before shaking his head. “No. I think you’re over-thinking it, Jens. Nothing has to change between us. We’re still friends; this can just be an added component of our friendship. Our secret—known only to our wives. It can be our ‘profound bond.’”

Jensen snorted and dropped his face in his hand. “You ass. Cheesy as that is, though, I like the idea of it just staying between us. And Danneel and Vicki, obviously, but…we don’t have to tell anyone else.”

“It’s not their business.” Misha agreed. “But something tells me people will figure it out sooner or later.”

Jensen scrubbed his hand over his face with a heavy sigh. “Let’s cross that bridge when we get there, okay? Baby steps.”

“Baby steps.” Misha nodded with a soft smile.

Infected by the smile, Jensen’s face cracked and he leaned in towards Misha’s lips, “Dammit, why the hell are you so cute?”

“Some of us are born lucky.” Misha grinned, kissing him.

Jensen moaned softly into the kiss, “What were you born?”

Misha laughed and playfully shoved Jensen away. “Get the fuck out of my room already.”

Jensen pushed to his feet, squeezing Misha’s shoulder with one hand. “Can I come back later?”

“Well, Jared’s supposed to stop by for his blowjob in about an hour, so--” Jensen clamped a hand over Misha’s mouth, thrusting his finger in the other man’s face.

“Okay, one…that’s disgusting on so many levels, and two…I don’t rank higher on your list than Jared?”

Jensen could feel Misha’s grin under his hand and lightly smacked Misha’s cheek as he let go of his mouth to let him talk. “I was going to break it off with him anyways,” Misha shrugged. “I could get secondhand diabetes from all the sugar in his cum.”

Roaring with a laugh, Jensen practically doubled over, shaking his head violently. “Nope… Nope. I’m so done. I’m getting the fuck out of here.”  
Misha laughed, pleased with himself and followed Jensen to the door. Jensen turned just before reaching for the handle, smiling and leaning in for a kiss, which turned into two, which turned into a languid caress of tongues. Finally Misha put his hand on Jensen’s chest with a moan and pushed him away. “Goooo.”

“I’m going, sheesh…” Jensen pulled open the door, pausing as he opened his mouth to say something serious, but the words refused to come. “Thanks, Misha.”

Misha raised his eyebrows, holding back a laugh at the thought of being thanked for the blowjob. “My pleasure,” he winked.

Jensen smirked and shook his head, then finally stepped into the hall in a much better mood than he’d been in when he’d arrived.

-FIN-


End file.
